Tales from The City of Gensokyo
by Parth Makeo
Summary: If Gensokyo was a city and all the famous characters were humans, what stories would be told? Updated whenever I find time.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuka's Gift

"Thanks for the flowers!" A customer cried out before leaving. This store is called "Lotus Land Flowers" and is run by none other than Yuuka Kazami. Her flowers are always healthy and taken care of with love. They are grown year round in a special Green House under her home that no one has seen but her and her most trusted friend, Alice. Her store is very close to the Lily Sisters Bakery and across the way from one of the "Boundary Industry" stores. A chain of various stores, hotels and supermarkets ran by the Yakumo Family. The district her shop is located in is called the 'Gift and Goods District'. It's very calm and inviting to all who come through. But when the Winter Season comes around, the stores are usually more active with customers walking through the snow to obtain the hand made and tended items for the holidays. The time this story takes is a few days before Christmas.

It's lunch break for the stores. Yuuka calmly flipped her sign to show she was out to lunch. She took one look around the store with her dark red eyes while letting a kettle boil water for some tea. She laid out a cloth on her counter and pulled one of her chairs to the other side. Just as she finished the final touch, Alice calmly invited herself inside. Alice Margatroid, owner of a small toy shop down the street, is well revered for her skills in doll making and putting that special 'Magic' in each one to make them seem alive. She lightly brushed off the snow from her golden blonde hair, hung her jacket on the rack and walked over to the counter.  
>"It's very cold out this year, Yuuka. Are you sure the boxes will keep the flowers warm on the way home?" Alice asked with concern. Yuuka's flowers could survive the cold for only a few minutes before they loose their color and bright mood. To which Yuuka smiled<br>"I am confident enough in my little ones that they will endure the harsh environment. To me, all my flowers have one job. To make people smile." The two sat at the counter to exchange words while letting the kettle boil. Alice looked into her bag to pull out two home made lunches. She neatly placed Yuuka's portion on her side as she explained  
>"Today's lunch is very special to keep you warm. It's chicken soup with garden vegetables and bay leaves. And I looked into making a small sandwich to go with it, so I went with a Panini sandwich with Prosciutto, Bocconcini and Romaine Lettuce. Careful, it's hot." The bowls before them contained the soup while the pressed sandwiches were wrapped in tinfoil to keep them warm. Yuuka smiled with joy as she went to the whistling kettle. As she poured the tea, Yuuka added to the conversation "You always amaze me when you cook lunch. I could never finish your meals in one sitting and I end up eating the rest after work.". She opened the tinfoil and inspect the small sandwich before her. One end was slanted as if cut at an angle. It was still warm to the touch. Yuuka was always envious of how well Alice could cook. But it was a good kind of jealousy. The two have been friends for a long time and many consider them closer. By just taking one bite of the sandwich, Yuuka was in heaven.<br>"Oh Alice. It's wonderful. I really wish I could eat all of it right now." She commented while taking another bite. Alice lightly blushed.  
>"T-thank you. I enjoy cooking for more than myself anyways, so it's not a problem." she sipped some tea before lightly taking one spoonful of chicken soup. The broth contained various vegetables and small pieces of chicken that was easy to digest. Their lunches were always calm and peaceful. But Alice asked Yuuka a question that day.<br>"Say. I was planning to hold a small party with some other friends. I was wondering if you would like to join me this year? I usually just give you a Christmas party the day before but I feel like you should join us this year. I know Suika is going to bring some pricy drinks. And Marisa said she had a new spell to try out later that night." Yuuka did not expect an invitation like that. For one, Yuuka was very awkward without another person by her side. Mainly Alice. She would come off as evil or one who likes to hurt people. But deep inside, she just was nervous. And on Christmas, Yuuka usually sleep that entire day off before going back to work. But this was Alice. Her best friend. She did not want to disappoint her at all.  
>"That sounds great! Oh, but I have to get a gift for everyone, don't I?" she rubbed the back of her neck. Alice shook her head.<br>"No. You just have to get a gift for me. Everyone already has their secret Santa, and I was able to male you my secret Santa." she smiled. But Yuuka found it a bit redundant. If she was known as the secret Santa, then there was no need to be secret about it. Either way, she nodded to get her a gift as lunch was ending.

She closed around her usual time of Seven at night. Yuuka tossed on her long brown jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She turned off the lights, locked the door, and headed to the Main Shopping district. The wind was cold but not harsh. The lightly falling snow made the middle of the shopping district feel like the holidays. A tree sat in the middle, as big as a building. The lights lit the entire square with spirit and joy. Yuuka was unsure what Alice would like. The shops were filled with people and children looking for gifts. Yuuka had no idea what Alice would like more. But as she was lost in thought, She bumped into Marisa Kirisame. She is a magician who runs the Magic shop in the downtown district. Her wares are usually the best for medical but also for fun! Yuuka noticed the black and white witch carrying what looked like knitting tools and yarn.  
>"Watch where- Oh Yuuka! S-sorry about bumping into you! I was in a hurry!" Marisa quickly dusted herself off and checked her bag for anything missing. Yuuka was curious about her purchase.<br>"Marisa? Who are you getting a gift for?" Yuuka asked curiously. She knew that Alice and Marisa have been friends much longer and was a bit curious as to what she was doing. Marisa looked left and right like a thief before whispering to Yuuka.  
>"I am making a muffler for Reimu. She really needs a new one this year and I was hoping to snag a kiss under the mistletoe with her. If you catch my drift" Marisa grinned with delight. Yuuka backed up and looked annoyed. She simply said her goodbye before leaving the blonde hair with the witch hat in the snow. But she now had an Idea.<br>"I should make a doll for Alice. But the question is, what kind of doll?" Yuuka spoke to herself, wandering in another Toy Store to get some ideas. The dolls were either animals or human like. To her, they were creepy. The button eyes were not right and she felt as if they were made in a factory. She quickly exited the toy store before it got weird and noticed a tailoring shop. In the window, she could make out a woman with light purple hair under her hood while a man with a mustache was handling the counter. Her warm smile as she used a sewing machine with love and care. Yuuka took one deep breath and entered the shop. Only three customers were in at the moment when Yuuka walked through the doors. She looked at the workers and asked "Do you know anything about making dolls?" with a bit of force behind her voice. The woman stopped her sewing to look at Yuuka. She bowed.  
>"I take it you want to make one as a gift? Well there is not much time, so come on over. Unzan!" the woman called out to the man with a big beard to escort Yuuka to the back with her. He left them to handle the store and customers.<p>

The woman in the hood greeted Yuuka.  
>"I am Ichirin Kumoi. And you are?" Yuuka looked around the back room. The various threads and needles organized by size and color made it clear she knew her stuff.<br>"I am Yuuka Kazami from the flower shop in Goods District." the instant Ichirin heard her name, she smiled with joy.  
>"Oh you are the flower vendor that Unzan bought the bouquet from! I have to say the instructions he handed me were strict but at least they look as wonderful as the day I got them." she looked over at the neatly kept group of wild flowers. The color shining brighter than the fabrics. Yuuka laughed nervously. She never had a person praise her work other than in her store. But Ichirin then returned to the topic at hand. She picked up a blank doll body from a box that Alice usually gives her to make doll clothing.<br>"Now then, I know who the doll is for already. Alice is usually one to receive hand made dolls from new customers or close friends. I for one gave her a small version of Unzan if he was a puff of purple cloud." Ichirin told Yuuka, getting the blank doll ready for her. Yuuka asked Ichirin if she could make the eyes look more realistic. Ichirin grinned.  
>"Well Yuuka. To make real like eyes, you would need to visit the Kirisame shop for a magical dust. But let's talk about that after the doll is made." Ichirin pulled up a small closet like box. Inside were various dresses made for the blank doll. Yuuka noticed one dress that almost looked similar to Alice's when she is off work, but the color is darker and this one had a red bowtie. Yuuka picked the dress up and measured it over the doll. She smiled lightly.<br>"This will do nicely." Yuuka commented while seeing the Wigs that Ichirin brought out. They all looked plain and unappealing to her, but Yuuka was very anxious to make it. After a good minute she found a very nice wig. Long blonde hair flowing from the back. She placed it on the doll's head, making sure it looked right. But yet something was missing...  
>"Ichirin. Do you have a hair bow to go with this doll?" she asked her. Ichirin did not say a word. She walked over to the various ribbon wheels, picking out a nice red fabric to match the small bow tie. She tied the bow in the wig, attempting to not ruin any hairs. With another look, the doll looked great but missing the facial features. Ichirin put the doll to the side to explain.<br>"Alright. Now that we got that done, you should head over to Marisa's shop and pick up that dust I was talking about. And make sure to tell her it's for a doll. Otherwise you might get the wrong one." Ichirin guided Yuuka to the store front and rang up the materials and items.  
>"Fifteen Thousand Yen? Oh...fine." Yuuka nearly caused an outburst. But she knew how expensive it would have been. It was for Alice. She handed the money to the big man named Unzan.<br>"I promise to get that dust too! So I will be back!" Yuuka shouted with some accidental anger in her throat.

Yuuka walked down the streets and into the downtown part of the city. She passed the bar and clubs before making it to the Kirisame Magic Shop. The exterior is like looking at an old lady's shack out in the countryside. It was really out of place. But Yuuka bravely entered the shop. Inside, it was as if she entered a new world. The walls were covered in various vials and trinkets. The counter had an old time cash register. And the layout showed many of the items on tables. Yuuka rang the bell on the counter to call for Marisa.  
>"Hold on a second! Just finishing...crap!" Marisa was fiddling with her gift in the back but ran to the counter post haste.<br>"Hey Yuuka! Finally going to buy something from my shop?" she grinned In a joking manner. Yuuka did not take it very well but did her best to explain.  
>"I need some dust for this doll I am making." Marisa then had to play with Yuuka.<br>"Oh? Yuuka is going to give Alice a doll? Oh my, I wonder what she would say? Maybe you would get a kiss?" Yuuka blushed at her last line before slamming her fist on the counter.  
>"Just get me the dust!" she shouted in embarrassment. Marisa told her to calm down as she handed her a bag of dust.<br>"Normally, no one knows of this dust by Ichirin. So I can just give it to you this one time." Yuuka thanked Marisa over and over as she bowed and headed to the door. The wind was picking up. The snow was now clearing up. Yuuka headed to the tailor shop to finish the doll up. By the time she got there, her doll was finished and all fixed up. Yuuka used the small bit of dust on it, seeing it did nothing.  
>"What? But Marisa gave me the dust?" she crunched the bag in her hand, a bit angered. Ichirin then assured her.<br>"You need to wait for it to work. By the time you give it to Alice, the doll should look more realistic." Yuuka nodded at her word and thanked the two before heading home herself.

Yuuka's home was out of the city and closer to the open land. It was a small house that could fit two people, but she preferred to live alone. Mainly due to her flower business. She left the present on the coffee table and walked down in the basement. She inspected the rows upon rows of flowers in her green house, picking out the dead ones and watering the ones that need it. She remembered the leftovers from lunch and heated the sandwich up.  
>"Alice does make some really good food." she commented while enjoying her small dinner. It was a typical end of the day for Yuuka. And she wanted nothing more.<p>

The next morning, Yuuka woke up and prepared herself for the day before Christmas. Her shop would be closed on the eve of Christmas so she had time to enjoy herself. After putting on the warmest pants and shirt, she walked down the steps. On the coffee table, the gift seemed to of been opened! Yuuka nearly jumped off the stairs and inspected the damage. She thought the gift was opened from the outside. A noise was heard from the kitchen. Quietly, she turned her head around the corner and in her own shock, the doll was moving on it's own and cooking. Yuuka thought she was still tired but the doll was indeed moving on it's own. The doll hovered above the ground like some sort of fairy, setting the table and cooking the food. Yuuka made sure to not startle it by walking slowly.  
>"Hey." she lightly said to the doll. The doll dropped what it was doing and in it's shock shouted one word.<br>"Shanghai!" it bolted out of the kitchen as if it was frighten by the simple gesture. It flew into the living room where it noticed the mirror was crooked. It adjusted the mirror before floating off into the family room. The doll noticed the rug was not cleaned at all and took a vacuum to get the dirt out.  
>"It wants to...work?" Yuuka was really interested in the way it was cleaning her house already. She tried to talk to it once more.<br>"Hey. Do not be afraid. I am just wondering how you came to life." She asked without any realization the doll can not talk. It tilted it's head to the side and saying that word again.  
>"Shanghai?" Yuuka sighed. She sat on the couch but not before the doll moved a pillow behind her.<br>"Oh thanks. But you are going to be living with a friend of mine who also makes dolls." The doll floated down until it sat on the table and looked at Yuuka like a child.  
>"Shanghai?" Yuuka preceded to explain the details to the doll.<br>"My friend is named Alice. She runs a toy store down the street from my shop. We have been friends since she came into my store. She asked me about the city but I was very nervous. So I accidentally yelled at her for no reason, but she did not leave. She thought it was funny that I was acting like this. She teased me. It was the first time I could actually talk to a person and feel fine. Since then we have been meeting like friends and once a week we make lunch. We alternate cooks but it is Alice that makes the best meals. This year, I am invited to her party and she told me to get her a gift. That is where you come in. Oh right, I should give you a name." Yuuka looked and examined the doll for a nice name to give it.  
>"Shanghai!" the doll jumped up and stood on her toes. Her name was chosen from the start.<br>"S-shanghai? Isn't that the name of a place?" she wondered why the doll was saying the name instead of talking. Maybe it was the dust that Marisa got or maybe it was the clothing, but her name was chosen. Shanghai floated around the house, cleaning more than usual. With Yuuka having a day off, she decided it was time to meet with Alice and help with buying food for the party. That entire day, Alice handed out invitations to people she knew already. But even when holding the bags, Yuuka still felt like that doll might do something to her flowers. So the second she could put the groceries on the table for Alice, she excused herself and bolted out the door.

She rushed through the snow and out of the city to her home. She opened the door with force and shouted.  
>"Shanghai!" she was not there. Yuuka closed the front door and investigated the basement door. It was opened just a crack. So she went down into her Green room, where the doll was floating among it's own time. It was looking at the flowers and admiring the beauty. She seemed to of left it alone. But when she saw Yuuka...<br>"Shanghai!" she cried while flying into her arms. Yuuka had no time to react and just sighed at the moment. And later that night, Yuuka told Shanghai about the party and that she must be still while in the gift. Of course she agreed to it.  
>As the morning of Christmas arose, Yuuka spent her morning to find a nice outfit to bring to the party. She quickly chose her yellow and green sundress that she adored more over the rest. She turned to Shanghai and sat her near the box, giving her directions.<br>"Okay. I will be putting you in this box for a while. Please do your best to not move until Alice opens it. She is the one with short blonde hair and gold eyes. Will you be able to do that?" Shanghai nodded at the order, floating into the box and waiting for Yuuka to wrap it back up. Yuuka threw on a thick coat, her mittens and boots before taking the gift and walking out the door. Christmas Day, the stores were all closed. The only shops opened were the self service "Gap Machines". Yuuka walked through the empty shopping district and headed to Alice's Toy Shop. Yuuka took the staircase on the side to her apartment home above the shop. With a few knocks, Alice opened the door.

"Yuuka! Glad you came! We are waiting for Aya and Momiji to arrive but help yourself to the appetizers." Alice brought Yuuka in, helping her out of her coat. Yuuka noticed the gifts on the table, placing her gift with the others. She noticed the other people, knowing a few.  
>There was Marisa from her shop, talking to Reimu who ran the police station for the entire city. She was still in her uniform.<br>Sakuya and the Scarlet Sisters, Remilia and Flandre. The two are one of the richest people in the city. They live in a big mansion some way from the city. Sakuya is the head maid of the entire mansion, always following the sisters where they go. They were enjoying the tea that Alice made for them.  
>And of course, as Yuuka sat down on the couch a knock came on the door. Alice hurried to open it and the last two guests arrived. Aya, The anchorwoman from the news station and the weather girl Momiji. The two only brought some food instead of presents.<br>"So sorry about not getting anyone a gift. Aya was too busy to think of a gift with the snow coming down. Plus she was training the new co-anchor, Hatate Himekaidou." Momijo bowed as Aya placed the small dish of food on the coffee table. She smiled about the name.  
>"I really hope she can do well. She is young and more friendly with the new kids these days. Using the internet and what not." Aya mentioned as she noticed a new person to the party. Alice trotted over to Yuuka and introduced her to the sisters and news women.<br>"Everyone, This is Yuuka Kazami. She runs a flower shop nearby and really takes care of them." Remilia heard the name as she stood up. Her short size hid the fact she was a young adult.  
>"Ah, so you are Yuuka. Sakuya has been to your shop here and there for our centerpieces for the family get together. They always enjoyed your plant caring and wished to know what the secret was to keeping them so brightly colorful. Of course, a true artist can never share the magic they put in the art they make." Remilia took a sip of tea and took a tiny club sandwich to eat. Reimu and the rest shook her hand in a proper manner. Aya continued the conversation with Momiji.<p>

"So, as I was speaking to Momiji on the way here, we thought of a fun game for the party. The game is called 'Shoot the Mistletoe '. It's where we hide the Mistletoe in one of eight boxes. Each of us takes a box and open it according to age. The ones with an empty box gets a number from one to four. The people who get Mistletoe will say a number and the two kiss each other. How about it?" Momiji slightly blushed at the game. Mostly part of the reason that she made it. Each girl blushed a bit but giggled at the idea. Yuuka however was nervous. If she kissed Alice, she could never look at her the same way. Alice clasped her hands together.  
>"That is a great idea to start the night off! Let me get some doll boxes from downstairs and the plastic Mistletoes." The girls were now Talking...<br>Alice came up with the closed boxes. She already put the numbers and mistletoes in each box, making sure to confuse herself as well. As they went around in order, Yuuka would be left with the last box. She held it in her lap as the girls sat a good distance from one another. Of course, Sakuya was only watching from afar. They each opened their boxes and the holders of the Mistletoes...  
>Aya, Alice, Reimu and Flandre. Yuuka looked down in her box and noted her number of three.<br>"This is a stupid idea..." she thought to herself as Flandre picked Number two. Marisa held her number up as the two puckered up. They did not even drink at all and they acted like drunks. Reimu looked at her box and sighed. She did not want to play a part and handed it to Sakuya who chose number one. Remilia held the Number one. But in that game so far, Yuuka looked at Reimu over at the snacks. She felt like she could have some fun but then noticed what she was doing. She was stuffing her pockets with food.  
>"Ungrateful..." Yuuka did not finish her words as she heard Alice call out for number three. Yuuka froze like ice then melted in embarrassment. She could not face her friend like this.<br>"Yuuka? Are you number three?" Alice asked Yuuka, her face very close to her's. Yuuka panicked in her moment "W-well I am but then I realized I kind of have bad breath, you know! Horrible onions and all!" leaving the group and entering the bathroom to face the mirror. She was panicking.

"Okay Yuuka. Focus. She is a good friend. It's not like it was fate to make her kiss you. It's just a game. Just a game..." She repeated to herself while splashing her warm face with cold water. She would leave the group to the game for a good while. She had to make herself more aware.  
>Just then, Alice shrieked. Yuuka nearly broke the door of it's hinges as she saw the sight before her.<br>Alice opened her gift early. She was giggling and having fun with the new doll she got. Yuuka was struck dumb.  
>"Oh Yuuka. This doll is amazing! It's moving and talking and everything!" Shanghai floated around Alice as she twirled in her matching skirt. Marisa and Aya shot teasing glares to Yuuka.<br>"Yuuka. It looks so well made."  
>"You know, I almost felt bad for Alice when you ditched her out of kissing, but this could get you bed time."<br>"Bed time? This is like a ring to her!" Yuuka blushed brighter than a street sign.  
>"I-i thought a lot about this gift. It is the first time you invited me to the Christmas party and we known each other for a good three and a half years. You are really my best friend after all." Yuuka admitted the truth. Alice instructed Shanghai to follow her over to Yuuka.<br>"Yuuka. You have no idea how much I wanted an animated doll. And this one is ever so cute. It can help in my stores and greet customers. This is more than enough. But I really did not mind if you did not get a gift. Cause you coming here was all I wanted from you."  
>Alice pulled Yuuka's face to her's, giving the kiss that she won in the game before. Marisa, Aya and Momiji were wooing over this little kiss. Remilia and Flandre just giggled at the two and Reimu only said "Attention Whore." to Alice.<br>Yuuka had nothing to say to it as she pulled away. Alice simply smiled like it was normal.  
>"Oh, and for ditching me earlier on that kiss, you will have to make a week's worth of lunches." The punishment was well deserved, but Yuuka did not care. All she cared was that Alice seemed so happy with the doll.<p>

And thus the origin of Shanghai comes to a close. The toy shop owner was always excited to see the young ones interacting with Shanghai and even pulling off small shows to entertain them. Yuuka's cooking did get better but only by a margin. And since then, days were normal for them. With the addition of Shanghai.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pride of the News

"And that is the news for today. I'm Aya Shameimaru of the Bunbunmaru news station, Signing off." The lights dimmed out as the director called for a cut. Aya Shameimaru, the Anchorwoman of the Bunbunmari news station for Gensokyo. She is renowned for telling the truth in news no matter how grim it is. For she takes pride in her work. And next to her is her Co-Anchor and newest addition, Hatate Himekaidou. She is a young girl with dreams of being as great as Aya. Since she was in High school, she ran her own paper to combat the school one. Needless to say, she spreads truth more than lies in the paper. With this skill in hand, she would set out to follow Aya and hopefully be a full member of the team.  
>"That was great Miss Aya. I think you really did well on that report!" a very excited Hatate commented to her. Aya was taking her earrings off while looking at her student of sorts. Their age difference is clear and their way of news gathering as well. Just then, Momiji called out.<br>"Hatate, Aya. How about we all go out to dinner? I know this great grill that serves all kinds of food." Momiji Inubashiri, the Weather girl. Compared to Aya, she is the cute one that the viewers enjoy to see on screen. Her attitude is always cheery no matter what. Momiji and Hatate are considered best friends since Hatate moved to the city.  
>So the two agreed while they walked down the streets from the station to the dining and show district. The grill they went to was run by the infamous Mystia Lorelei. Her grilling skill is unmatched, as well as her singing. On Saturday nights, she puts on a show and sings for all the customers. But everyone comes for her famous grilled eels. On this day, it was packed. The only seats open were at the large table top grill in the back. The three did not mind and walked with the hostess to the back room.<br>"SURPISE!" A group of workers from the News Station was already at their table. A banner wishing Aya a happy 40th birthday and small gifts on the side. Momiji grinned to Aya.  
>"Sorry for deceiving you like that. But it is the big Four O. We just had to throw something special." Aya was surprised by the group that was there. Hatate however had no idea Aya was Fourty. To her, she looked as young as Thirty! But it did not matter. It was a night to celebrate with the crew. They were noisy throughout the night. Momiji badmouthed a few men. The cameraman was complimenting Hatate's looks. Everyone was enjoying their time. All but Aya. To Aya, she felt old. Not in a bad way, but in the way of how long she has been in the business.<br>"Hatate. I need help applying some Eyeliner. Mind coming to the bathroom with me?" Aya asked Hatate as a white lie. She agree with much enthusiasm and hurried on their way.

Once inside, Aya had to confess.  
>"Hatate. I have worked in this business for nearly fifteen years myself. I have reported the news for a good twelve years. And it just hit me now. I am getting old. It's about time that I should hang up my microphone and take to the sidelines." Her voice so sturdy and unshaken by her realization. She was prepared for this moment. Hatate was stunned. She felt her heart sank at the thought of Aya just leaving the head position.<br>"B-but Miss Aya. Who will replace you?" Aya turned and pointed to Hatate.  
>"You."<br>"Me? B-but I can not! I have only been on this team for two years! I do not have the experience yet!"  
>"But that is what you think. I have seen you report your share of the current and hip trends. You do a fine job. Plus, you are more up to date on the times than I am. I would be proud to give up the throne for my little apprentice." Hatate did not know how to feel. On one hand, she was sad that Aya would not Anchor the news. On the other, she was excited about her being so positive about letting Hatate take the stand. All she needed, was the right nudge.<br>"So will you do it? Will you tell the news without any interruption?" Aya looked to Hatate. Her strong stance in a suit showed how she trusted her. Hatate nodded.  
>"Of course Miss Aya! I will not let you down!"<br>"Good. I will be telling this news tomorrow at the end of the show. And remember..." Aya began walking towards the exit but stopped briefly to remind Hatate.  
>"Never hide the truth. Hiding it with lies will only hurt the viewers and their trust in us."<p>

That following night, Hatate carried a drunk Momiji back to their apartment. When Hatate came to the city, she was approached by Momiji who would introduce her to Aya. Aya then gave the idea to let Hatate live with Momiji as roommates so they could be more efficient and on time for work. They were considered amazing friends since then.  
>"And then, H-he said I-Hic- I was flat. I showed him. Hehe..." A drunk Momiji babbled out of her slurs. Hatate easily sat her on the couch to sleep for the night. However, Hatate was still a bit unsure about Aya leaving. Sure she trusts her enough to take her spot but in her mind, she could never be another Aya. Nevertheless, she would sleep on this topic and just be ready for tomorrow.<p>

"...The Boundary Industry has agreed to pay the one hundred yen fine for the accident and leave it as is. It must be chump change for Yukari, right Hatate?"  
>"Yes Aya. She never wishes to create an incident when it is an accident." The two were reporting the news like normal. As time would be up, Aya cleared her throat.<br>"But that is not all the news today. For I have a special announcement. Lights." Aya signaled the lights to dim around her and create the mood just right for the viewers. The crew was puzzled and wondering what it could be.  
>"In every person's life, they will soon reach the point of being well known and loved by all. The News Industry is one example. But as I realized it yesterday, I am getting a bit too old for this. I have been with you all for nearly twelve grand years as the head Anchor. I have brought you all the up to date and live news report when the Nitori Electronic workers went on strike. I have seen so much on my way up the hill. And now I have reached the very top. I have seen it all, and it's time to give the throne to one who deserves this position as much as I. You have seen her at my side for about three years. She is young and hip. She always reads the feeds and the Internet's latest trend. That person, is my Co-Anchor, Hatate Himekaidou." Aya said every line with love and dedication. Soft and straight to the point. She took off her famous earrings and handed them to Hatate sitting besides her like a crown.<br>"Hatate. I hope you will bring the news to all who are watching and in turn, they will listen." Hatate slowly too her famous earrings. They were dangling emblems of the station with more color than her standard silver earrings. Hatate simply nodded with small tears building in her eyes. Aya bowed once more and turned to the camera with the biggest smile she could give.  
>"This is Aya Shameimaru of the Bunbunmaru news station, Signing off for the final time. Thank you for years of compliments and nominations." The camera turned off as the lights returned to normal. Momiji covered her mouth in shock. The crew was dumbfound. And the Director stepped forward. He led the news station above all. He was simply called Mister Tenma. A tall, well built man in his fifties. He walked up to Aya with some fright.<p>

"Aya. Are you sure you want this? You could Co anchor if you-" Aya stopped him.  
>"I'm sorry Mister Tenma. But I do intend to quit. Hatate has enough skill and knowledge to make this industry run-"<br>"MISS AYA! Look at the Twitter responses!" Hatate pulled out her smart pad and showed Aya the comments. Everyone did not want Aya to leave yet. They wanted her to stay as much as the rest. Aya sighed and instructed Hatate to type about her choice. Mister Tenma looked at Hatate and gave a warm smile.  
>"Well then Hatate Himekaidou. I guess I will promote you to Anchorwoman and give the Co-anchor to another person." Hatate nodded. It would be the start of a new life for them all.<p>

The next morning, Hatate woke form her bed and prepared herself for the big time. She wore her news attire. The colors were different from her old one. The pocket on the left chest side could hold her pins or a flower. But what she cared most, were the earrings that Aya gave to her. She thought about what Aya has taught her before. Her moment to shine was now.  
>"Hatate! Get Dressed already!" Momiji shouted with haste, her towel covering her body while finding a blow dryer. They did not take a moment's break while they finished dressing up. They hurried to the station and get their early. The newscast welcomed Hatate with a group cheer. They were as excited as anyone else to see her in action. And of course, Aya was behind the scenes with the Director.<br>"Miss Aya!" Hatate shouted and waved to her. Aya turned to look at her new Anchorwoman.  
>"My Hatate. You look amazing in that pallet. It suits your style." She flattered Hatate's new outfit. The crew shouted about how it was time to start the early news. Hatate's Co-anchor was no one special. They all got into positions, the received the papers to read but then one person asked<br>"And Hatate, please ignore the report about the Boundary Company recalling the new media player due to defects. Just say little of it." but she read the report. It was very scary to read about it blowing up. To her, this was vital. But she nodded while the cameras rolling.  
>"Good Morning, this is Hatate Himekaidou for the Bunbunmaru News Station. Replacing Aya as she has given the position to me as of yesterday. In the news today. The charity auction raised over fifty million yen for the Eientei Hospital, the funds being used for more research to save lives. The grand opening of the Whiterock Restaurant went off without a hitch. And the recent recall of Boundary Industry's latest Media player, And why you should refund your money."<br>The teleprompter did not show the last line. The crew was worried she might cause a riot. But the show continued on. And after Momiji's Weather Report, Hatate shuffled her papers and ignored the story on the Teleprompter that talked about nothing big.  
>"Thank you Momiji, I hope to not loose my umbrella when I go out later. In other news, The Boundary Industry called for a mass recall of the latest Media Player. The Mpod 6. There has been reports of the device shutting down before blowing up in a harmless but still hurtful explosion. It is advised to return them immediately for a full refund or wait for the properly tested Mpod6 V2 to be released-" The cameraman yelled "CUT!" as they cut the cameras off abruptly and changed to commercials. Hatate was prepared for this. She had experience with people who wish to lie instead of tell the truth.<br>"Hatate. We will let this one slide, but you can not tell news like that ever again. You could cause a scare and possibly a Riot!" Hatate took a deep breath and looked at the man. Her eyes full of pride.  
>" Miss Aya told me to never hide the truth. Hiding it with lies will only hurt the viewers and their trust in us. If I have to tell one small lie to protect a big time company instead of thousands of innocent bystanders, then you are no better than the Gossiping Girls in high school who make rumors! Miss Aya put me in this position to tell the news. Truth. Not Lies." Hatate stood her ground. The cameraman loosing his hold before he finally submitted. Aya took her time to check the twitter. They were praising Hatate for telling them about the recall in detail. And some say that she is a good replacement for Aya. It's like she was still there.<p>

"I knew you can do it Hatate..."

As the days past, Hatate soon became the talk of the city. When you mentioned the Bunbunmaru station, everyone thinks of not only Aya but Hatate equally. The fame was something she never wanted, but Hatate accepted it. So on their day off, Hatate and Aya decided to eat lunch at a burger shop. Once inside, they immediately heard "It's Aya and Hatate!" as a wave of people swarmed them for autographs. So they left that area and tried to take a break at the Purple Power Bar. Once more, the customers swarmed them like locus. Finally, they decided to eat at Aya's place with Momiji. Hatate has never seen Aya's home at all, so this was exciting for her. Aya's home was a ranch style layout out of the way of the city. Inside from the entrance, Hatate was amazed. Aya's home was very organized and neat. Her collection of DVDs. Her wide screen TV. The kitchen which could serve more than four. Just being in this house made Hatate feel at home.  
>"Miss Aya . This place is amazing." She examined her tv room with the comfy couch and HD quality screen.<br>"Thank you. And just call me Aya. You are at my level now anyways." Aya started to take out some pans and waited for Momiji to bring over the meat. Hatate was just too curious and walked downstairs.  
>This is where she saw how messy a news reporter's work could be. The table was covered with papers. The back wall had stacks of newspapers from other cities and countries. Pictures hung on one wall with her various achievements. Hatate looked at each paper. Most foreign but entertaining. Aya then checked on Hatate's curious adventure.<br>"I see you found my office. Even if I am no longer a reporter, I still like to keep an eye on news from all around. What you see here is all the work I have done before being an Anchorwoman and even before joining the Bunbunmaru station." Aya started to clear off her desk, noticing the calendar date on it has never changed from fifteen years. Hatate noticed the pictures of various people she has met. Including-  
>"You met with Byakuren Hijiri? Wow. What did she have to say?" Hatate was astonished. Byakuren Hijiri is a very important member of the Buddhist Religion. Many explain she could be the first Female Dalai Lama in history. Her devotion and actions are praised around the world. Aya noticed the image and remembered her report.<br>"Ah yes. It was just an interview to talk about how she became a well known figure among her religion. We made some jokes and she even gave me a small replica pagoda as a gift. When people talk about her, she seems like another Jesus. But if you actually talked to her, she is just as any human out there. Only more devoted." a smile on her face said it all. She enjoyed her journalism job and did not mind to see it go. She was at peace-  
>"Miss Aya! Why don't you be an on scene reporter for the news? I mean, people would love to see you on the news once more and-" But she was halted while Aya walked up the stairs.<br>"Hatate. It's a nice idea, but not now. I wish to take a break from my career. Now come up. Lunch is being served."  
>As the weeks pass by, Hatate became a well known figure among the news as good as Aya. Her reports were accurate and her figure was hip. But even so, there were times she could not report a story for a reason. One day, a report came in about a boy who is cured of an illness that seemed incurable. Hatate already knew what to say about it later on but...<p>

"Hatate, I would like it if we hold off on that story till Saturday." Hatate looked at Mister Tenma with shock.  
>"But sir! It's current news that should be talked about! This could be the chance to show we are always up to the minute!" Hatate encouraged. Sadly, Tenma did not agree.<br>"We already have news to talk about." Hatate felt disgusted.  
>"You know what? I thought you were all about the news and impacting people with what is now. But I see that you all care about money. Well no more, find another reporter to do it without making you look bad! I QUIT!" She has had enough of their way. Hatate took her earrings off and forcefully placed them in Temna's hands. She took her bag and stormed out. Momiji witnessed the scene and contacted Aya on her phone. Hoping to make things right.<p>

Hatate returned to the apartment where Aya was waiting for her. She turned in the light and sat with her legs crossed. Wearing her old suit.  
>"I see you wanted to tell a report that was up to date but the company wanted you to wait till later in the week to say it?" Hatate was surprised at Aya's sudden appearance. She let her heart out.<br>"Yes. They kept holding back new news and making it old. That is not what you taught me at all, and I did not want to continue being an Anchorwoman like that." Hatate placed her bag on the table, sitting across from Aya. Aya simply smiled and gave a light chuckle.  
>"Oh Hatate. I did the very same thing back in my first few years. I was so stubborn to tell the news that was now instead of it being later. I too quit till they hired me back. It turned out that my very image and voice was the reason people listened to the news. Otherwise, a designated Anchorman or woman would not of been selected like you or I." Aya got up to fix herself a small glass of Whiskey from Momiji's liquor bar. She took a sip and turned to face Hatate.<br>"B-but Miss Aya, I am not you. They will find a replacement and they will continue." Hatate doubted herself once more. Aya shrugged and turned on the television to the news. The Anchorman had a troubling time on the spot and reading from the prompt. He barely could make small talk with the current Co-anchor on some subjects.  
>"But Hatate. This replacement is not as good as you or I. He has no skill in reporting and no skill in Social Skills. He has to speak to nearly a million or more people who watch the news. So give it time and they will ask for you to return. Then tell them you want the right to report what is new and not old."<br>Hatate watched the man, laughing at how he had to pause a few times to read the prompt.

In three hours, Tenma was pleading Hatate to come back to the news on his knees.  
>"I'm sorry. I should of known better than to treat you like another random person. You were taught by the best. And it was because of her that our views did go up. Come back and please help with the news." Hatate felt weird about it for a minute...but then an idea hit her. She looked to Aya with a kind smile.<br>"I will return under one condition..."

"Good morning Gensokyo! I am Hatate Himekaidou and always happy to bring the news. Today's highlight. The famous grill is celebrating ten years in the business and handing out free grilled eel to all who come in and orders more than fifteen hundred yen. And now, we go to Aya who is on the scene of the latest trend going on at the Boundary Mall. Aya, you over there?" The television was viewing the news like normal but shifted to a live on the scene telecast. Aya was happily standing outside a jewelry shop in the mall, listening to her ear piece.  
>"I sure am Hatate. This is Aya Shameimaru, the fastest news reporter in Gensokyo City! We are live in the mall and speaking to a variety of people who had their input over the latest trend of Rings sweeping the nation."<br>With Aya's return on T.V. The Bunbunmaru News station broke their old record of views in a long time. And just like that. The two news icons became well known on Television.

As of Momiji? She was glad that Aya's back on the air as well.


	3. Chapter 3 (Unfinished)

Yukari's Break and the Monk's new friend

As you noticed, The Boundary Industry is one of the most successful companies in the world. With their name slapped on products and buildings, it is no wonder they are the second richest company in the world! The entire Industry was founded by four friends.

Eirin Yagokoro. The owner of the Hospitals and one of the most renown doctors in the world.

Kanako Yasaka. The innovator of the newest items.

Yuyuko Saigyouji. Owner of the largest flower garden in the world.  
>And Yukari Yakumo, the head and owner of the corporation.<p>

But one day...

"I'm so BORED!" Yukari leaned on her chair as she thought about what to do. Being the leader of a corporation can get tiresome. She messaged her personal secretary and life partner, Ran Yakumo.

"Ran! Get up here! I AM BORED!" she cried like a child. Ran opened the double door of her office, poking her head in.

"Well Yukari. You do know the responsibilities for owning such a big company. You can not just leave and have fun." Ran explained. But then she had an idea.

"Ran! I am appointing you head of the company for a week while I go to Kourindou Casino with some friends! Now pack my bags!" she commanded her on the spot. Ran quickly followed her command as she started to call her friends. Her first call was Eirin.

"Hey Eirin! Let's all take a week long break at the casino! I know Rinnosuke well and he always saves me this special room to hold more than six people. Let's round up the gang and have a fun time!"

"_Fun? Well I could let my Assistant take my cases with ease. Though she can sometimes be a handful if left unsupervised. I'm in!"_

"Great! Meet outside the building tomorrow morning!" Yukari happily said while hanging up and calling the next one, Yuyuko. Yuyuko is her best friend out of the three. The closest one. She called the phone and heard her head gardener, Youmu.

"Hey Youmu! This is Yukari! May I speak to Yuyuko?" Yukari asked. Youmu agreed as she shouted for her.

"_Yukari. How are you?"_

"No time for small talk! I wanted to take a week long vacation and I decided to call all our friends together at the casino. You in?" Yukari smiled as she heard Yuyuko's shriek of joy.

"_I love to go! I have not been to the Casino in a long time!"_

"Great! Meet outside the building tomorrow morning!" She hung up and called Kanako. Though the two were not the best of friends, she was a great ally fr the corporation.

"Kanako! Come with me and the gang to the casino! I got a personal room for all of us and ready to go!" she shouted with joy. Kanako replied back in a normal tone.

"_Yukari. That is a good idea, but mind If I bring a new friend? I met her on a trip and we became great friends. Here is a hint: It's Byakuren the Buddhist! I think she might like to come along and just relax. I mean she does not have to gamble."_

Yukari took a moment and agreed.

"More the merrier! Now get your butt over here tomorrow morning with what you want to wear! We are going to paint the town red my friend!"

When the day came, Yukari and Yuyuko waited for the others at the entrance to the building. A limo was parked on the curb as the bags were loaded in the back. Yuyuko was too excited.

"I am going to play the slots and grab me some young guys!" Oh and it should be noted...The four girls have a tenancy to get 'Sexual' in a variety of ways. Yukari simply laughed at her comment. She caught sight of Eirin coming up. Her long braided hair was easy to see from a long distance.

"Eirin! Glad you came! Now we are waiting on Kanako and her friend-" as she explained, Kanako came walking up in her normal wear with the Buddhist monk, Byakuren, at her side.

"Sorry we were late. This is Byakuren Hijiri, that famous monk you all know." Byakuren waved with the biggest and warmest smile.  
>"I am not one to gamble or drink, but I can never pass up an opportunity to relax from my duties." Yuyuko, Yukari and Eirin wondered her age but left it open to a surprise.<p>

After a good three hour drive, they reached the Kourindou Casino, or in this case, utopia.  
>Lining up for miles, stores and other entertainment districts littered the area. Amazing food. Wonderful Hotels. It is the best vacation spot in the world! Yukari and the gang soon pulled up to the most expensive hotel and the first one at it, called Rinnosuke Inn. Yukari took a minute to reflect.<br>"It seemed like yesterday, it was only ten floors up. Ladies! This is the start of a week long enjoyment! Let's make the most of it!" her rallying cry excited the gang as they hailed a bellhop to take their bags to the special room. As they rode the escalator to the receptionist desk, Yukari instructed them on where the room was and handed the keys before trotting off to the main office.  
>The security instantly recognized four of the five women. They spread word fast to make sure they had the best time of the area.<br>Yukari was then guided inside the office and left alone to the man behind the swiveling chair, overlooking the casino floor.  
>"Rinnosuke, it's been a while." Yukari exclaimed with a very seductive tone. Rinnosuke turned around in the chair, his short silver like hair and glasses gave the business suit image everyone recognized. One smile later, he got up and gave her a friendly hug.<br>"Great to see you here! I promise to give you and the rest the best time of your life while staying here. After all, you helped make this a success." Rinnosuke pointed to the large window that showed the gambling floor. Hundreds of people walking, putting in coins and cheering on good hands showed the success he has been given. Yukari kissed him on the lips and gave such a seductive grin.  
>"My pleasure, Rinnosuke. But before I go and have my pick of men, I think we should have a moment together..." Instantly, Rinnosuke spoke to his assistant.<p>

"Cancel all my meetings and prevent anyone from coming in for a good two...no three hours."

Fourty Five minutes later, Yukari emerged from his office, fixing her hat as she handed him his glasses back.  
>"Thanks again, and maybe we can do this once more before I leave." she gave him a kiss before trotting off.<p>

[By now you may be wondering, Smut! But sadly, that is how they work. Yukari is always hungry for pleasure around this time. Yuyuko tends to enjoy virgins or young guys. Eirin is a cosplaying and roleplaying fanatic. And Kanako is a dominatrix, loving to give guys pain before pleasure. The four of them are better known as...]

"It's them! The-The Sexual Divas!" One of the men shouted. This alerted the attention of many men as the five girls walked through the main floor. Yukari wore a short skirt dress with her famous pink and white features. This one was different as it shows off her slim figure and bust for men to ogle at. Yuyuko wore a baby blue and pure white Wrap Dress with frill lining along the bottom part. Her image of an innocent woman made the young men pleased. Eirin wore what looks like a tight cheongsam of blue and red sides, imported from overseas, her hair fixed to long twin tails. And Kanako wore a purple column dress, giving her hourglass feature away as she walks with such pride and joy. But wait! There was a fifth!  
>Byakuren wore nothing too flashy or revealing. A plain shirt and jean pants was all she needed. Already she could feel like this was not a good idea.<br>"Alright, I will be hanging around the poker tables. Pray for me to get a good hand!" Yukari was the first to go, running to the tables and looking for an empty seat. Yuyuko giggled as she put her fan away.  
>"Then I will find a seat at a craps or roulette table. I am not a good gambler but I enjoy it time to time."<br>Once she walked off, Kanako headed off in her own directions. The cigar bar. And Eirin looked over at the slot machines. But she then told Byakuren..

"Do not be so scared, hon. Take it easy and do what you want." her advice to Byakuren before walking off in a slow manner by herself.  
>With the words, Byakuren headed to the bar to get a drink.<p>

She sat at the far end of the bar, thinking to herself while enjoying the music. The bartender then came up to her.  
>"What can I-" the girl nearly gasped in fright and awe. Bykauren slowly opened her eyes, smiling sweetly to the bartender. She then spoke once more.<br>"It is you! Oh Miss Byakuren...can you autograph this newspaper ad?! You really look so loved!" The girl holding the picture up looked a good twenty three. She was petite with shot black hair, dark red eyes and her size was smaller than other girls her age. Was she obsessed with Byakuren? Or did she just like to collect celebrity names? Regardless, Byakuren did indeed sign the paper while drawing a small scroll at the end to show it was indeed her. The waitress smiled and giggled in glee before putting it away and clearing her throat.  
>"That being said, what can I get for you?" Byakuren simply called for<br>"A glass of lemonade would do just fine." that same smile made the girl so nervous but happy. In fact, the entire bar itself radiated with warmth just from her sitting there.  
>After getting her drink, the girl tried to talk.<br>"S-so, how long are you staying here? I rarely see celebrities here, other than the four divas. And I already got their autographs." where Byakuren took one sip and responded in the most gentle tone ever heard.  
>"For a week. Sometimes, it gets tiring to do my job and this was the perfect time to take my first ever vacation from being a buddhist monk. By the way, what is your name?" The girl blushed bright, almost dropping the glass in her hand before looking up in an embarrassed way. Byakuren just giggled.<br>"M-my name is Nuenasa Houjuu the third. But many just call me Nue for short." Byakuren nodded.  
>"I see. Well Nue, you really do like famous people. But I am not 'Famous'. I am just a simple monk." Nue shook her head in retaliation.<br>"No no no! You are famous! Everyone knows your name well and your status is a big part in the world! You are beyond Yukari Yakumo famous!"

"...and then I-" Yukari sneezed as she was talking to Yuyuko.  
>"A cold?"<br>"No, I think someone said something to degrade my fame."

Byakuren and Nue sparked a conversation at the bar. But her boss soon reminded her about being on the clock. Byakuren then took her leave, waving Nue off as she looked around for the rest. In the dance club, Eirin was already taking part in seducing a man in his mid thirties. Kanako on the other hand was still in the smoking bar, talking with many men before she eventually took one by the hand. Yuyuko and Yukari then approached Byakuren, already waving in her direction.  
>"Byakuren, we got someone here who would love to make some bump action tonight with a Monk, if you catch my drift." Yukari nudged the very nervous Byakuren before denying the offer.<br>"That is nice of you, B-but I do not plan to actually engage in any sexual intercourse. At all." This made Yukari blink a few times before heading off in her own direction.  
>"Suit yourself. Yuyuko and I are going to find some nice guys who would not mind much." the two of them walked away, leaving Byakuren behind. It was at this moment Byakuren forgot her wallet at the bar. She hastened her steps to get to the bar and called for the Bartender.<br>"Miss Nue. I believe I misplaced my wallet here. Did you see it?" She asked, frantically looking around. Nue looked under one of the counters and handed it back.  
>"Sorry. I tried to call you back about it but you seemed to be so focused on something. What was it?" her question caught Byakuren off guard. The thought of any sexual act at all made her more shy than others.<br>Well let me explain once again. Sorry for all the 4th wall breaking...

You see, years ago, Byakuren took her own oath by many of the monks when she became one herself.  
>"I shall not engage in the act of any intercourse, be it oral or otherwise, so long as I am not married." however, this was on her own will. It was a test and trial of her own 'Enlightenment'. And to also prove one does not need sex in order to be happy. But never mind that...<p>

"W-w-w-well Yukari tried to offer me a man for tonight but I turned it down. I swore to myself that I would never get caught up in all that perverted stuff before an official wedding." Byakuren lightly explained. This made Nue pull up one more article.  
>"I know! That day you made headlines about how you are rejecting any actions like that is amazing! I have heard of some of my friends, especially Kogasa, who would never do the same thing either! Oh that reminds me! You should take the midnight boat trip over at the docks. It's a six hour ride till morning." Byakuren smiled at the recommendation. She nodded and headed off to the docks just outside the casino doors.<p>

The cold air of the sea and the wooden docks suspended over running water made the small yacht boat more 'Romantic'. Byakuren noticed all the couples and flagged herself as going alone. She even caught eyes with Yuyuko who was taking a boy in his early twenties. She was wrapped around his arms like an innocent woman. After they all boarded, the ride began. Byakuren looked out at the sea, feeling the need to relax for once instead of meditate. She was reminded of the times her meditation trials took as long as half a day. And she remembered all the friends she met. But something interrupted her calm mood. It was an argument between a woman and a man.  
>"I can't believe you are breaking up with me!" The guy shouted with shock and awe.<br>"I am because you are a dick! You take advantage of my home! I never want to see you!" The woman roared like a ferocious tiger...and looked like one as well.  
>Her orange-yellow hair and black stripes looked so unnatural. But it was her choice to get it like that. The man walked off, feeling like his life went out the window. Byakuren quietly waited for the girl to pass by. Her one piece dress was a dark red with black laces. Nothing too fancy in style but still nice to wear. And after the first yawn, Byakuren opened her mouth.<br>"Sounds like the person at the end of your string was not the person for you." The tiger haired woman spun around and instantly recognized the Buddhist with street clothes.  
>"B-byakuren?! What are you doing here at a sinful area?" the woman asked. Byakuren lightly chuckled, walking to her side and watching the water reflecting the moon.<br>"Sometimes, it is not what is in the city but what is around it. I was called here by a friend of mine and we are taking this week to enjoy ourselves. Of course, I find that just being in a new area is all the more relaxing than just spending money on a way to play games." Byakuren looked to the woman as if waiting for her name.  
>"O-oh! It's so rude of me. I am Shou Toramaru. Twenty seven and single now. My boyfriend was using all of my hard earned money once again for himself. I feel as if he was leeching on me. Like other men." Shou leaned on the railing, her eyes expressing sorrow. Byakuren smiled when she presented herself.<br>"What a wonderful name, Shou. And your hair is nice too." She complimented Shou, attempting to lift her moods.  
>"T-thanks. I was dared by friends to change my hair color to something more fitting of my attitude. Like a tiger. Sorry if I was loud." Shou's cheeks turned bright pink. Her hair was wild and all over the place just like an animal. But her womanly charm was still there. Byakruen joined Shou on the railing and added some words.<br>"Sometimes, the person who is on the end of that string is not always in sight. You will find that person one day. But from what it sounds like, you need some sort of guidance." Byakuren held a hand out to Shou.

[Sadly this is where it ends. My brain flat lined at this part. The chapter would of continued on to where Byakuren would meet Murasa as a show performer and Kogasa as Nue's friend who works at the tables. After a long talk with all of them, each of the people that Byakuren met would eventually return with her to the shrine. The second plot would talk about more adventures with the four divas without even going into Smut territory but maybe a bit of nudity here and there. It has been in limbo for a while and I will never finish this. So I hope you enjoyed the unfinished chapter three!]


End file.
